


Friends (Again)

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Riku and Sora and misplaced enthusiasm.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Everyone
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Friends (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> "Silly drabble from the SilverhairedBish mailing list..."
> 
> Pre-2008, easily

When Sora had insisted that he make the trip to Radiant Garden because there were people he absolutely had to meet, Riku hadn't been able to do anything aside from smile and nod. He hadn't wanted to ruin Sora's excitement - not when he'd originally been the one to believe that Sora had chosen entirely new friends.

However, what Riku didn't want to mention was that he'd dealt with quite a few of Sora's friends in the past. It was safer that Sora had missed the welcoming half-smile that Cloud gave him and certainly, there wasn't any good way to explain the exact circumstances under which he'd met Leon. But Sora was so happy to be dragging him around, making unnecessary introductions that Riku hadn't said a word, other than to softly thank Aerith and Yuffie for everything.

So when Sora had mentioned that there was an insanely strong fighter out amongst the cliffs who was stronger than the both of them put together, Riku could only have made one guess as to who it was. But again, he had to play it straight and not say anything. Meeting Sephiroth, complete with awkward introductions, for the second time was amusing. They'd both changed through time and circumstance, but they weren't strange to one another at all.

And afterward, when he was tired and sore and wanted a hot shower and never to fight again, Riku thanked Sora for introducing him to everyone, because yes, he absolutely had to meet them all. Again.


End file.
